chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Jortasknholl
Jortasknholl Although the heroes that orginally built the wood ands tone mead hall have faded to obscurity, in the years since Freyja and Lokr originally purchased it, it is perhaps more well-known and respected than ever. Built on the east edge of Hrafnheim on the crown of a small hill, Jortasknholl is surrounded by a stone defensive wall (though the gate is typically kept open). The main hall itself is above ground, but most of the hall's facilities are either outside, or underneath the hill, kept and safe and insulated by the earth around them. Upper Floor The busiest and most important place in the hall is the common room, a massive I-shaped hall, outfitted with four tables, and dominated by a large hearth in the center, upon which Ima usually has some aromatic stew or kettle-bread cooking. Mounted on the walls are various trophies and memorobilia from the party's past adventures. Anundr can usually be found resting here when he's not out with Freyja. Next to Lokr's forge is a outdoor dojo built for the adventurers to keep their combat skills sharp. Located outside the hall, just by the southwest exit is Lokr's great stone forge, where he spends any time not occupied by training or reading. At Freyja's advice, Kara is maintaing a small garden on the north side of the hall, next to the stalls, where she is growing juniper berries. Also on the north face of the hall are four well-insulated stalls for keeping the adventurer's mounts. Currently Frankie, Kara, Lokr, and Takomi keep mounts here, leaving four stalls open. Lower Floor The master bedroom is occupied by Freyja, and also serves as a small office for her to make sure the hall is in working order. The hall's lodging consists of five two-person rooms, each equipped with two bunks, two chairs, and a table, as well as space for one or two personal items of furniture for each occupant. Lodging Arrangements *'Frankie and Takomi '''share a room, which at this point smells heavily of alcohol and tobacco smoke. Takomi keeps a large locked chest, and Frankie has an old radio on the table that he swears he'll get working one day. It is unlikely that even if he did, any signal would reach Asgard. *'Kara and Ima''' share a room, both sisters having a lockbox. They have outfitted it with a medium vanity, and a small corner in which Kara paints. *'Lokr '''bunks alone currently, although he seems only to use the space to sleep. *'The Sojourner '''also bunks alone, politely meditating on the bed when the rest of the occupants go to sleep. Using funds from his adventures with the group, he has purchased two bookshelves and has begun amassing a small collection of arcane tomes and other interesting volumes. The lower floor also houses two gender-segregated lavatories, and a storage room. The storage is mostly used as a larder, but also boasts a small steel safe built into the stone wall, which is generally considered to be usable by any of the hall's occupants. Category:Locations